Better Than Anything
by tsukikomew
Summary: Elena is showering the night of The Dinner Party instead of Katherine. Damon finds her and they have a little fun. Elena finds herself in the middle of a choice.


A/N: One-shot for TwilightElena for the awesome GIB banner provided on my site! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing save my thoughts.

**_-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-_**

Dead weight is a funny thing. Most people who dealt with this, dealt with a live person becoming dead weight to escape an assailant but so few knew what it was like to really carry dead weight. He tipped Elijah's body forward until they dropped him on the floor. A poof of dust rose from the floor as his body collided with the unused surface.

He should have known Stefan would tend to Elena. His arm was already around her and she seemed deep in thought. Damon opted to search Elijah knowing he would have the moonstone on him.

"Oh what do we have here? Our little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold onto this," he straightened, pocketing the stone. He turned to face the other two and considered their expressions.

"So that's it," she stated as Stefan turned to stare at her. "I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there then he stays dead."

"Pretty much," Damon said while smirking slightly.

"Okay then," she said while leaving the cell. The two men followed her as she continued her little speech. "You know, you guys want me to fight, I'll fight but if we're going to do this then you can't keep things from me anymore. From this moment on we're doing it my way." Stefan and Damon shared a look for a moment and seemingly came to an agreement.

"Seems fair." Damon moved forward after granting his agreement while Stefan and Elena shared a look. She nodded at their agreement.

"Okay." Stefan finally chimed in. Elena backed up from them and turned to go up the stairs.

"Okay."

"Seems like she's had a change of attitude. How'd you get through to her?"

"I told her a little story about when I was making wrong decisions and somebody showed me a better way."

"Lexi."

"Yeah...you remember her?" Stefan walked away leaving Damon to contemplate his decisions. He would always be haunted by his own wrong decisions.

**_-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-_**

He walked down the hallway towards his bathroom, listening intently to the sound of running water. Stefan never used his bathroom ever since it had resulted in a broken nose nearly a year ago.

"Andie? I thought you left." He moved into the room and watched the person in the shower. Her backside faced him, her hands in her wet hair. She turned and he was frozen by what he saw. Elena was standing there, looking horrified at him. His eyes involuntarily dropped down her body to marvel at the curve of her breasts. His eyes focused on her nipples before slipping down to her small belly button. He noticed with interest, a mole on her lower stomach. She was bare for him and he watched a water droplet run down from her stomach and mix with her own growing arousal.

How interesting for her to be aroused by his watching. She was an exact replica of Katherine except for her eyes. They held something quite different. He watched as her eyes seemed to dilate but then she reached for something.

"TURN AROUND!" He finally realized he was leering so he averted his gaze. He looked to the steamed-up mirror and noticed her lacy black underwear on the floor nearby.

"Sorry but no one ever uses my bathroom without my charming invitation." She said nothing to his words but he could see her rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm...uh decent." Her voice was quiet as she spoke those words, signaling the okay for him to re-open his eyes. He slowly opened them and was greeted with a sight he could never have imagined on his own. She was wearing a black robe while looking sinfully desirable. He watched one droplet roll down her neck, down her collarbone, before sliding beneath the collar of the robe as if taunting him with its movement. He reached out slowly as if testing for her existence and one finger traced the silken collar against her skin. Belatedly he noticed her tremble.

He moved forward slowly as if testing their boundaries. True to form as he stepped forward, she stepped back. She was always afraid he would do something stupid or something scandalous. He began to wonder if maybe she was afraid he would do something she wanted him to do. Her breath quickened as her back hit the still wet wall of the shower. Her fingers grasped the slick tiles as he advanced well into her personal bubble. His breath was warm on her cheek as she heard him sniff her.

She should have pushed him back, away from her. Who was he to sniff her hair like that? Who was he to invade her personal space like he was? She moved to reach up and push at him, knowing she was truly no match for his strength. Just as she put a fraction of air between her fingers and the tiles, her hands were forced flat against them. His hands held hers there as he nuzzled the side of her face gently. Her eyes shut as she felt his breath spreading across her skin.

He boxed her in swiftly as his tongue darted out to taste the water resting on her skin. He licked at it gently as her heartbeat became like a drum to his ears. It was beating so fast as it betrayed her fear. Fear was not something he wanted from her in this moment and he tried to soothe her as his fingers rubbed circles over her hands. He kissed up her neck as tension seemed to leave her body, tenderly kissing her ear lobe before moving over her lips.

He hovered there, hesitating to see her reaction. Her eyes held a fierce passion as she glared at him. She struggled loosely against his hold on her but it was of no use. He watched amused as she tried to work out her escape, her body writhing sensuously against his in her struggles. She flushed beautifully as she grew frustrated.

"You could just stop struggling." His smirk was ever-present as his lips brushed hers with each word. She tried to move her head but he followed each little movement. A groan escaped her as she stilled in her movements.

"Damon, you need to stop. We can't...you can't...stop!" Her voice grew breathy as he pressed his growing erection against her stomach. She could feel the hard brand of him against her curves, his desire for her evident. He had cornered her in the shower and a flimsy robe would not stop him if he truly desired her.

"Are you going to keep struggling or can I let go of your hands?" He leaned back slowly to watch her make a decision. He watched her inner conflict rage behind her eyes as her fiery disposition waged war with her instinctual reaction. Finally she nodded her submission to him but he held firm. "Are you going to behave yourself?"

"Yes." He smiled as he released her wrists, deciding to settle one hand on her waist while the other settled on her neck. He held her still as he leaned in to brush his lips over hers. He coaxed her gently as he only brushed their lips together, never granting her any more pressure. She whimpered against him as he continued his slow torture. "Please..."

He chuckled against her lips as she gave herself over to the feelings coursing through her. He waited as her hands crept up his front to grasp his face. She pulled him against her as they sealed their lips together in a passionate embrace. His hand tangled in her hair as he held her to his mouth. He allowed her momentary domination simply because it would allow his designs to continue.

"D...Damon," she sobbed against his lips, "P...please we need to s...stop!" His hand moved down to part the robe covering her. As his fingers teased her stomach her hands came down to try to fight him off of her.

"You should learn very quickly, my pet, that I am not a patient man. You will not fight me off and you _will_ submit to this." His breath was hot on her face as his hand batted hers away. He resumed his exploration slowly, untying the robe that flowed about her body. Her skin was slick under his fingers, her muscles contracting with each down-stroke.

"Damon!"

"Mmm...Pet. You will be so delicious." He nibbled on her neck for a brief moment as he pulled her robe from her body. He chose not to explore her body just yet with his eyes, but opted to continue his slow seduction. He captured her lips again, his tongue coaxing soft moans from her body. Her fingers curled around his hips as she pressed herself against him. He held her gaze as they kissed, her eyes seeming to dilate constantly. He parted from her and watched her as she breathed heavily. "How interesting..."

"Mmm...what?"

"You aren't wearing your necklace Elena." Her eyes grew fearful for a moment before her eyes dilated once more, her body sinking against his.

"What?" Her lips ensnared his this time as she began to tug at his clothes. He allowed her to guide his movements while he considered the current situation. He was seemingly compelling her with no words. She was reacting to his movements, his silent desires as though he was forcing them on her. "Damon, please!"

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't take care of you?" His shirt had already tumbled to the tiled floor and he reached for his belt buckle. His pants were across the room within seconds as he pressed their naked bodies together for the first time. He could feel the warmth pouring off her body as they fell into the cool tiles. His hand darted out to turn the faucet on. Warm water poured down on them suddenly and as it cascaded down her natural curves, she slid delightfully against him.

His fingers tangled in her hair as he tilted her head up to meet his lips. His desire pressed deeply into her soft curves. One of his hands trailed down her body to lift her leg to curl around his hip. He groaned as he came in contact with her warmth, her desire evident. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he ground himself against her. Animalistic groans escaped his lips as he nipped at her soft neck.

"Do you want me to wash you, Pet?" She cried out as he nuzzled the hollow beneath her ear. He felt her nod against him and he pulled back, reaching for his own musky soap. He wanted her marked tonight, her scent nearly wiped from her until anyone who came near her would smell him.

This was the most fun he had had in many years. His fingers were slow as he spread the soap around her body. He lingered on every inch of her slick skin. He avoided her breasts, her rosy nipples, and her sinful warmth. He delighted in every gasp, every moan torn from her lips. His hands spread-out across her hips as he turned her around. Her curves fit against him as his hands came up to cup her breasts. Her body arched as her head threw back to rest on his shoulder.

Her hair plastered itself to his body as he reached up to tease each nipple. He pinched one peak, tugging on it until she cried out. "Spread your legs, Pet." He waited for her to comply, her movements slow in coming. Finally he felt her legs spread against his body. He pushed her forward as she bent at the waist, using her hands to support her against the tiled floor. He watched her body as her back curved downwards, her rear end pressed intimately against him. "Mmmm...what a view."

His hand trailed around to her front to raise her up slightly, his fingers splayed against her. She giggled when his pinky tickled her belly button, her giggle becoming a moan as he wiggled his finger. He smelled her arousal pooling as he teased her body. He pulled her against him harshly as he allowed the water to wash away the soap from her skin. His lips fused to her neck as his vampire tendencies made themselves known.

"I'm going to take you to bed now," he whispered in her ear. He froze for a second and concentrated on himself. It took a moment but eventually his fangs receded.

"Don't I get to wash you?" She glanced over her shoulder at him and he noticed her eyes dilate once more, her body melting against him.

"Be my guest." He pulled back from her and waited as she grabbed the soap. Soon enough her slippery hands where rubbing against his skin. Her lips caressed each spot as she rinsed him under the water. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as her hands moved lower. He held himself perfectly still as she caressed his hips and his lower stomach, his muscles contracting with every swipe.

"Shit!" He grunted out to the air. Her tongue darted out and licked him softly. Before he could appreciate the first lick, she engulfed him in her warm mouth. His hands fell to her head as she worked him, one minute licking and the next sucking. Her hands joined the fray as he groaned to the air. He was unaware if Stefan was even in the house but he realized quickly, he didn't care.

"So good!" He could feel himself approaching his endpoint but she was relentless. He glanced down and watched her legs rubbing together as her need rose. He would take such good care of her tonight and then he would worry about his non-verbal compulsion later.

**_-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-_**

He led her playfully down the hallway, her hand held tightly in his. She giggled lightly as she tripped behind him, the sound of her laughter reverberating off the paneled walls. He turned to look at her wrapped in one of his fluffy white towels and the glow in her eyes lulled him into a sense of satisfaction. She wasn't pulling away from him and he took her consent in stride. He started to trot a little faster until they came to a halt in his room.

He didn't give her a chance to look around his room before he was kissing her again. Their lips fused together hotly as he tugged her towel-clad body deeply into his arms. He pushed her backwards until her knees hit the bed. He pushed her gently until she tumbled to the bed, his fingers grasping the towel so she landed naked on his sheets.

Her body was splayed on his black sheets, her olive skin a delightful reprieve against the darkness of his room. He kneeled between her knees, his lips ghosting her thighs as he purred against her skin. She arched her body against his mouth as he played with her. His fingers danced up her inner thighs until she was quivering for him.

He had his mouth fused to her soft skin before she could cry out his name. He was relentless in his pursuit of her pleasure. He brought keening cries from her as she tried to come closer to him. She shattered quickly as her sweat-slicked body rested comfortably against the cool sheets.

He kissed his way up her body, opting to lie beside her on the bed. He snuggled her close as she caught her breath. Her eyes were closed and she surprised him by rolling into his body.

"How are you feeling?" He listened as her heart beat thudded against him. He could feel the trembling in her muscles as he held her.

"Better than..." She trailed off in her thoughts as she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. She was smiling at him and he paused in his own thoughts. She was beautiful and she was his, if only for a moment. For tonight he could call her his and for tonight she would be.

"Better than what?" He watched her eyes dilate as she moved to meet his lips. He let her move against him as his hands grasped her hips. She slid up his body until they were nose to nose and he relished in her slick movements.

"Mmmm..." she moaned against him. He was ready for her and this time he would have her properly. He would love her as she should be loved by a vampire and he would make sure she would remember this night forever.

She was on her back in a second, her thighs cradling his body as he kissed her. His hand came up to cup her neck as his other played with a nipple. He has so hard against her softness that he wondered if he would ever find this again. He surged into her body arching against him.

He pulled her leg up as he leaned back and kissed her calf as he began to move. Sex would be fun for her and he would show her the best time he could.

"Hmmm...I bet you are delicious," he paused in his movements as he nibbled on her leg. She giggled beneath him, her eyes aglow with happiness. She laughed as he bit down a little harder, his tongue soothing the bite mark.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking you. I've brought you to my cave and now I intend to have you."

"But you didn't hit me over the head and drag me by my hair." He smirked down at her as he considered her words. He chose to rock forward so she cried out delightfully as her mouth opened wider in laughter.

"Does that appeal to you? Do you want domination, my pet?"

"Mmm...how about later? I kind of like what we're doing now." Her eyes dilated as she reached up to press against his chest.

"Rain check...I like it," he growled playfully before pinning her hands to the pillows. He began to move slowly as he made love to her. He would have other chances to have her in any way he pleased, but tonight he would savor her.

"Faster please," she cried out as he suckled her ear lobe. He whispered nonsensical promises in her ear as he lifted her thigh to rest high on his hip. He delighted in the feel of her sweat-slicked skin as she wrapped her limbs around him. His thrusts grew faster as they fell into silence.

Her fingers tangled in his dampening hair pulling his mouth to hers. They kissed hotly, feverishly as their passion consumed them. He felt it in the clenching of her muscles as she tumbled over her peak, her lips wrenched from his as she cried out. His name tumbled from her lips as he grunted hers against her neck, his fangs piercing her without his second thought.

He drank deeply as her body relaxed, her ambrosial blood pouring into his mouth. He could feel the pleasure in her veins and he could taste the satisfaction. He felt it moving through him as it lulled him into a metaphysical state. His mind blanked as he fed from her and it took him nearly a moment too long to stop.

He pulled from her at once, throwing himself from her to the bottom of the bed as he watched the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He moved closer to her and kissed her gently. She would be fine but she might be a little weaker in the morning.

The compulsion was something for him to question. He wasn't influencing her mind to make her do things she was normally unwilling to do. He was making it easier for her and maybe easier for him. It was a desperate move that he had never used before but apparently his desires outweighed his control. It was a complex thought, his heart making decisions when he could not rightfully get what he wanted.

He snuggled up close to her, already thinking of round two when she whispered something.

"Better than anything."

**_-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-_**

It had been three days since that night. He had woken with her gone from his bed and he questioned his skills when he realized he had not heard her. Her clothes were gone but the towel remained. He lifted it and smelled the scent hanging from the piece of cloth, making sure it was real. He was slow in getting ready for the day.

The bed was stripped, his clothes destroyed from the night before. He destroyed the towel and he watched it burn. He was a masochist but this was even too painful for him. She fled from him and chances were she didn't remember any of it.

He had found her lacy underwear in the bathroom and he sat down with them. It was his only reminder, of that he had made sure. He had held it for hours, twirling it on a finger, watching it in the flickering light of the fireplace. He had scotch in hand and he was surely getting drunk.

She had been avoiding him and Stefan for the past few days. Stefan had been seen prowling around the house with a bottle of bourbon. Even he could not understand her avoidance. He had nearly laughed when he came prowling home the first night, having been kicked out of her bedroom. Damon had not seen him other than a cursory goodbye when he went hunting earlier today.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. His empty glass had been laid on the table while the lacy was pocketed. He had no idea where he would go with this and no idea how to continue onwards.

"I believe you have something of mine." His eyes darted towards the doorway and he saw her. She was standing in the opening wearing her jeans and a tight t-shirt. His eyes lingered on her neck, the missing vervain necklace standing out against the column of her throat.

"Mmm-hmm. It smells delightful."

"Do you have to be like that?" He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. She moved closer and he felt the immediate shifting inside him. He straightened as she moved closer and he watched as she sat on the couch beside him. Her hand was outstretched, palm up as she waited patiently.

He chuckled before pulling out her underwear and laying them in her palm. Her fingers closed around the cloth and she pulled away, pushing the lace into her bag. She was frozen as her hands remained in her bag. Finally she straightened and turned to him. She reached out and closed her fingers around his still outstretched hand.

She moved slowly as if he was a horse needing to be tamed. Her movements were slow as she slid closer. Her body angled with his as she moved into an embrace. She rested against him and finally his arms encircled her.

"I didn't run because of you." He gave her no answer as she continued her explanation. "I ran because of me. I...I wanted this. It wasn't forced."

"I compelled you." The words slipped out and he felt her stiffen against him. She pulled back slightly and placed her hand on his face. Her fingers brushed the side of his face, the tips of her fingers creating tingles in their wake.

"I don't believe you."

"I saw it Elena. It was unintentional but I saw it."

"You said nothing." His fingers tangled in her hair and he leaned forward suddenly, kissing her softly.

"Maybe," he said as he parted from her, "but that doesn't change the fact it happened. Your eyes dilated every few seconds."

"But did you make me do anything? Did you force me to do this?" He was quiet as she kissed him but his mind was blank as they parted.

"No, but I did something to you."

"Did you...did you...?" She looked away from his as she tried to get out her next words. Her fingers paused in her ministrations as she tried to say something so difficult for her.

"Did I what?"

"Did you make me love you?" He blinked twice as he watched her, her hair shielding her face from him. He smelled the salt from her tears before he saw them. His hands cupped her face, wiping away the tears as fast as they fell.

"Hey...don't be like this. I'm not that bad."

"Did you?"

"No. If you have...feelings then they are all your own." Her eyes closed and his fingers eased the tension in her face. Her face had been scrunched up as he willed away the wrinkles from her tears. "Let it out Elena. You've been too strong for far too long."

She cried against him as he held her. He could feel it in her shoulders as she let out all the anguish she had felt for the past two years. He held her as she cried for her parents, for Vicki, for Rose, for Anna, and for all the hardships they had faced. He felt it when she cried over her feelings for him and her confusion between the two brothers.

She quieted finally, her body calming against him. He held her as he watched the fire flickering. He kissed the side of her head as she relaxed finally.

"I can't promise anything, not about these feelings. I still...I still love him you know?"

"Yeah I know." She pulled back and kissed him again before standing. She smiled at him and he was enchanted. Even in her sadness, cheeks wet and eyes red, she was beautiful.

"Thank you for this. I'll...I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and moved towards the doorway.

"Are you better?" She paused before turning to face him again.

"I'm better than..."

"Better than what?" He grinned at her antics as she smiled at him again.

"When I'm with you...I'm better than anything."

**_-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-VampireDiaries-_**

I hope you all enjoyed. Check out the blog for an announcement for TWHL.

Reviews are like candy.

**_http:/tsuikomew(dot)blogspot(dot)com_** for updates, ramblings, and sneak peaks

Leave a comment there for **TwilightElena** and tell her how much you love her banners.


End file.
